The present invention relates to sockets that are used in association with socket wrenches. More particularly, the present invention relates to devices for storing and holding such sockets during actual use. More particularly, the present invention relates to belt-mounted holding devices for sockets and other tools.
Socket wrenches and drive sockets usable therewith are commonly stored and transported within tool boxes, along with an assortment of other hand tools. Finding the desired drive socket can incur a certain amount of inconvenience since the drive sockets are frequently mixed with one another and other small hand tools in a toolbox. Further, the desired drive socket must be removed from the tool box and examined to ensure it is the desired socket for the task at hand. A socket wrench, a collection of drive sockets, and one or more wrench extensions can constitute a sizable quantity of tools so as to take up considerable space in a tool box. As the tools within a tool box are not in clear view to the user, but rather must be removed from the tool box and inspected to determine size and length of the drive socket, all contribute toward the time required for accomplishing a certain task.
This is particularly a problem associated with garage door repair. Often, the tool belt utilized by the garage door repair man will have a pair or more of large pouches which can contain various tools and drive sockets. Typically, the repairman must reach randomly into one of his or her pockets so as to grasp a number of separate drive sockets. Each of the drive sockets is then physically inspected so as to locate the desired size of the drive socket.
Usually, during the repair of garage doors and associated mechanisms, a total of seven or less drive sockets are utilized in association with a socket wrench. However, there are a relatively large number of bolts upon which the various sizes of drive sockets must be applied. During a normal repair operation, the garage door repairman is constantly going back and forth between the various sizes of sockets. The amount of time spent identifying the proper size of socket and location of such a socket can contribute greatly to the inefficiency of the repair of the garage door and its associated mechanisms. As such, a need has developed so as to make the drive sockets available in a quick and convenient manner for access by the particular repairman.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a socket holding device which makes drive sockets easily available for access and use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a socket holding device in which the sockets can be easily stowed during periods of non-use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a socket holding device in which the various sizes of sockets can be stowed within a single storage device.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a socket holding device that can be simply attached to the tool belt of a repairman.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a socket holding device which greatly improves the efficiency of the repair activities of garage door repairmen.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a socket holding device which avoids the accidental release of sockets from their desired location.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a socket holding device which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.
The present invention is a socket holding device comprising a body having a curved surface and a plurality of socket-receiving members formed on this curved surface. Each of the socket-receiving members has a generally tubular configuration with an open top and a closed bottom. Each of the socket-receiving members has a longitudinal axis which is generally transverse to the longitudinal axis of the body.
The body has a curved surface with a front face and a back face. The socket-receiving members are affixed to the front face. In particular, the socket-receiving members are integrally formed with the body on the front face of the body. The back face has a curvature suitable for residing around a portion of a human waist or on the surface of a tool belt.
Each of the plurality of socket-receiving members has a slot extending transverse to the longitudinal axis of the body. The slot extends across the surface of the tubular configuration opposite to the curved surface of the body.
Each of the plurality of socket-receiving members has a base positioned at the bottom thereof. This base has a magnet positioned therein. The base has a tubular configuration with an interior passageway generally coaxial with the generally tubular configuration of the socket-receiving member. The magnet is positioned in this interior passageway of the base. The base has a top edge. The magnet is positioned so as to have a top surface slightly below the top edge of the base.
The body has a first wing member extending outwardly from one side of the plurality of socket-receiving members. The body also has a second wing member extending outwardly from an opposite side of the plurality of socket-receiving members. An attaching means is formed on each of the first and second wing members for attaching the body to a tool belt. In particular, the attaching means can be a pair of holes formed on the first wing member and a pair of holes formed on the second wing member.
In the present invention, a plurality of sockets are respectively received in the plurality of socket-receiving members. These plurality of sockets have different sizes.
Each of the plurality of socket-receiving members has a chamfered surface at the open top. This chamfered surface narrows toward an interior passageway of the generally tubular configuration of each of the socket-receiving members. Access to the sockets can be obtained through the slot to the exterior surface of the sockets so as to allow each of the sockets to be pushed upwardly through the tubular configuration of the socket-receiving member so that the socket can be dispensed outwardly of the open top. After use, this particular size of socket can be returned to its original position within the socket-receiving member.